


The Lonely Lord

by The_Crystal_Rose



Series: BVDNs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: August 2014 BVDN, BVDN, F/M, Romance, The Prince and the Heiress Community (TPTH), drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crystal_Rose/pseuds/The_Crystal_Rose
Summary: Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life.[ 10-part Drabble contained in a one-shot - Written for the 2014 August BVDN of TPTH ]





	The Lonely Lord

**_Prompt 1: Red_ **

He couldn't deny it as he watched her. Bulma stood in front of her mirror, her body leaning over the flat surface as she observed her face in the reflective surface. The curvaceous physique was emphasized by the black slim dress she wore and Vegeta's eyes followed the lines and dips that her body provided.

But he could see it as their eyes met. The flash of pain and betrayal as she extended the red lipstick with a simple twitch of her fingers. It was still fresh, the disregard of her life and how he'd never be a human.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 2: Hero_ **

Vegeta grasped the side of the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was their fifth argument that night and she had compared him again to Kakkarot. Then she had used a word he would never align himself with: hero. Yes, he had saved this "planet" full of worthless, squabbling inferiors; ants to him, for he was not just a hero, he was a God.

He squeezed the sink so hard he snapped the porcelain. He looked up once more, noticing the age lines, the gray hairs... Was this what he was to become? Just another hero?

_oOo_

**_Prompt 3: Six_ **

She had to have been kidding. But the look on her face was completely serious. Vegeta frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed, his heart thumping rapidly as he replayed the conversation with his wife.

"Six?" Vegeta spat out with disbelief.

Bulma nodded, her eyes beaming. "I think it's a reasonable number, don't you?"

His eyes narrowed. "I can barely stand the brat we have and you want more?!"

But it was if she didn't hear him as she bounced off the bed and headed for the shower. It was his worst nightmare come true... Six children...

_oOo_

**_Prompt 4: Good-Heart_ **

It was her laughter that secretly touched him. He stood alongside the compound, watching from a distance as his four year old daughter played in the snow and all the years of anguish and pain seemed to evaporate in that moment. Bulma had constantly badgered him that he was one of the good guys with a good heart, but he never believed her. He loathed the thought; priding himself of his years of destruction and torment… until now.

Forgiveness wasn’t an easy thing to come by, but here he stood, feeling as though the Gods above had finally absolved him.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 5: Transformation_ **

Vegeta winced as he watched his wife trip, spilling her drink for the third time that night, before he turned his attention to his attire. He had fought against it, his fingers twitching to loosen the black tie that suffocated him. The garb was foreign, the fabric smoother than his spandex suit and armor. When did he transform from the elite Prince he once was to a low-leveled grunt whose name didn’t spike terror into those who dared utter it?

This changed left a bad taste in his mouth as he gulped down the rest of his sour drink.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 6: Power_ **

Bulma swallowed her laughter, her hand clasped over her mouth as she hid around the corner. In her hand, she held a remote, her eyes gleaming. She glanced around the wall to see Vegeta standing before the television, looking confused.

A series of grunts could be heard as he lightly tapped the black box in an attempt to turn it on. As he bent closer, Bulma lifted the remote and pressed the power button, the TV flashing to life, startling the Prince.

His eyes grew wide, before they narrowed, and before she knew it, his sights were set on her.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 7: Limited-Time_ **

The clock read four in the morning. Bulma lay in bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling, the right side of the bed empty and cold. She never expected this. The past several months had changed her, he had changed her. She placed a hand on her extended belly and knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to face the consequence. He had left… She didn’t know when he would return.

An hour later, she felt a dampness between her legs, a cramp in her lower abdomen, and she knew her time was up.

__oOo_ _

**_Prompt 8: Unstoppable Foe_ **

“You are an insufferable wench,” He spat.

Bulma smirked. “But you love me so much!”

She blocked the view of the TV and met his glare. Today was a special day for them and she refused to allow him to ignore it. He attempted to glance around her at the screen, but each time she blocked him, her grin widening.

“Aren’t you going to say anything about my nightie?” She asked, smoothing her hands down the sides.

Vegeta gave it a glance, fighting back his remark, his eyes drinking her in. For their anniversary, he would allow her this victory.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 9: Planet Guardian_ **

“He looks up to you...” Bulma reassured him.

Vegeta scowled, wiping his neck with the towel. “Right, the brat idolizes a murderer…”

“Don’t say that,” Bulma scolded. “That boy worships the ground you walk on. In his eyes, you can do no–“

He growled. “Don’t give me that crap! I am not a good man, I despise this planet, and the only reason I am here is to raise the brat! He needs to learn that I am not this planets guardian. We were lucky this time around.”

The door to the simulator slammed shut, giving him the final word.

_oOo_

**_Prompt 10: Peace_ **

The shower did nothing to relieve his nerves, the training session was intense, brutal, and for the first time, unwelcome. His head ached and throbbed, his muscles were sore, and he was tired.

But as he shuffled slowly into the bedroom, into the welcoming darkness, and his eyes settled onto the inviting sight of his bed, he could feel it.

Bulma lay peacefully on her stomach, her hand curled inwards as she slept. Vegeta carefully crawled in next to her, before hesitantly taking her into his arms, and burying his nose in her curls. It was here he found peace.

_oOo_

_The End_


End file.
